creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Paninis Cupcake
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Lost Episodes" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 20:27, October 14, 2010 You are now and forever my Killface... I AM AWESOME X BWAHAHAHAHA~! What can I say, it was a good opportunity to get that Caffinated badge. ;) Paninis Cupcake 08:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) WHAT UP G!? how you been? i decided to take a little time to myself away from everything for a while... how you been doing anything new around here i should know about? considering you are supercracked for this site and all... MASTER CYLINDER! 20:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I've been doing okay. The only thing that happened around here was a bad lag for a couple days. That was probably some problem on Wikia's end. Paninis Cupcake 06:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Good to know... Good to know... I don't like it when everything goes all changing when i am gone from something for a little bit. MASTER CYLINDER! 21:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) "Short Pastas" Without oversight, everything on this site is a 'short pasta.' Can they at least have a determining factor? Personally, I believe that if you're going to tag anything that's relatively short with any sort of tag, you should label all pastas 1,000 words and lower as what they are: Flash Fiction. Otherwise, labeling anything under a few paragraphs is just a lot of extra work, imo. ClericofMadness 12:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I didn't come up with "Short Pasta," somebody else did - they also were the first to use it. I just decided to use it on pastas that mostly fit on a single page. If you want the category to be 1,000 words or less, I can change that. Paninis Cupcake 21:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It would be appreciated, because otherwise that category will be hella full. We don't need a second Article Listing... 07:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like what we have with People and Death as it sits right now anyway MASTER CYLINDER! 20:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Well, unfortunately, all of the pastas added to Short Pasta are under 1,000 words (I removed the Candlejack one because it's a description, not a pasta). Maybe we should drop it to 250 words - that would cut it in half at the least. (Also, should I make it "Flash Fiction" instead?) Paninis Cupcake 06:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Blanking you CAN blank... just make sure you note that it's a duplicate and provide the real name, blanking isnt always vandalism We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 06:06, March 21, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Hey bud Thanks a lot for the edit! im a little slow when it comes to text code. lol. :D anyways, big help there. Thanks again! That feeling you get when you wake up after a nightmare and feel someone watching you. You are sensing my presence. - IcyTreez 18:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) oops sorry my computer is slow and i clicked the publish button twice. didn't mean to spam you. Heh, no problem. :) Paninis Cupcake 06:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) M. Night Shyamalan For all of your fervent effort cleaning up after my upload clusterfuck I have decided... I owe you chocolate covered oral sex your choice of either felatio or cunnilingus also three internets We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 07:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews My Dearest Sandwich, You are my favorite food (aside from pasta that is) and I thank you for your exsistence in this crazy world we live in. I also thank you for the un-fucking of my latest story. This is why we love you. Many thanks, and keep on being delicious! BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 06:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) hey i saw you put my article the fall on the article listings, thanks allot!! and i was also wondering if you could also put my other article on it, it's called curiosity killed the cat Thanks for that Thanks a lot for capitalizing. I guess I forgot. Thanks for adding the categories on my previous pastas as well, dude. I owe you a lot, you've been picking up a lot of my slack. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 06:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :) BTW, if you ever need to fix a title's capitalization again, you can click the arrow button next to the Edit button and select Rename. Paninis Cupcake 07:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, btw dude, I set up a tinychat for us users to congregate in and talk, i think it beats updating talk pages and stuff. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 07:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Here's that Earthbound creepypasta you wanted to see! Bound to Death. RedMageCole 12:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Like a boss. :'D Dude I love your profile. It's hilarious. <3 Also, thanks for the advice on my article. :3 I didn't think anyone would actually post anything. --DollParts 16:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Although you should really thank XanCrews for that...he's the one that made it. It was so epic, I didn't wanna change it. ;) Paninis Cupcake 05:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thank you for the edit, but it wasn't supposed to be edited. =)) It was written that way. Fear of the Blood Tends to Create Fear for the Flesh. 06:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you write the pasta the perfect video game, if so i was wondering if i can make a small edit on it? Can you post the answer on my talk page if you would be so kind. Thanks for reading. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 08:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't write it. You can go ahead and edit it. Paninis Cupcake 05:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hello, I'd just like to talk about that picture you added to the story called "New Cell Phone". I don't mean to scare you or anything but the guy in the picture sorta looks like a friend of mine. Please reply to this as soon as you can. Thanks :) Hello, Paninis Cupcake My name is chris, I read your story under the bed. I'm a independent film maker, and I was amazed by the story, therefore I would love to make this story into a screenplay and develop into a short film. Don't know if you are interested in doing that with me or allowing me to do so. Please let me know, here is my email : n.lang@lafilm.edu 531986241@qq.com Thanks ChrisLang23 (talk) 18:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Paninis Cupcake My name is Chris Lang, I read your story "Under the Bed". I'm a independent film maker, and I was amazed by the story, therefore I would really love to make this story into a screenplay and develop into a short film. So, please let me know if you have interest in doing that with me or would allowing me to do so. Here is my email: n.lang@lafilm.edu or 531986241@qq.com Thanks Cheese Lord (talk) 20:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I did some research, is it true you are supposedly the original player of Lost Silver? Hmm? No, I'm just the one who put it on the wiki. (Paninis Cupcake (talk) 08:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC)) Did you write Notes/Square Papers? No, I never wrote any real creepypastas. I just posted them here. Paninis Cupcake (talk) 04:28, September 18, 2013 (UTC) oh my fucking god Holds V to Micspam while 3 others play sanic a few seconds apart on bad mics OH MY FUCKING GOD MOM GET TEH CAMERA how did u get the secret 365 day editing achievement? I've only ever seen 1 other person, the 2 others farmed it. Guess you have a big passion for this wiki, huh? Pootis Man (talk) 04:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Quick message of admiration My good user, I noticed the most recent badge you've earned and I say kudos! 365? That's insane! Congrats! I have a question I apologize, I'm new to this cite and it's formats. I created a wiki so I could let you know that I'm animating a creepypasta you wrote. Sorry I didn't ask permission beforehand, but I didn't think I'd actually go though with the entire project. It's getting along very well, the creepypasta is "Arizona" to be exact and it took me a while to figure out how to find autheors on this cite. I was wondering if you wanted proper crediting for the writing. If you miss this message, I'll give it reguardless. It's not going to be sold or anything, but I plan on putting it on youtube as my first animation. Please let me know if you're alright with this. I've worked on the project, and I feel like an idiot for taking this long to ask, but I'd rather finish up and release it asap. Thanks for writing the story and I'm very happy to have chose this one as my first animation. CrosstitchX (talk) 13:54, June 23, 2016 (UTC)CrosstitchX Okay, but I'm not the one who wrote "Arizona." I actually didn't write any creepypasta on here. Paninis Cupcake (talk) 00:25, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh, do you know who wrote it? The last name on the contributions is yours, it doesn't mention anyone else before yours. CrosstitchX (talk) 07:24, June 28, 2016 (UTC)CrosstitchX